


Out in the Light

by SilverBerrySeed



Series: The World Ends With Us [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie Mills Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Bible, Demons, End of Days, Explicit Language, F/M, Many Original Characters - Freeform, Mythology heavy, Season 3 rewrite, Sex, continuity, sleepy hollow is over party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBerrySeed/pseuds/SilverBerrySeed
Summary: Abbie tries to adjust to the world after being gone but is plagued by dreams and nightmares of Reynard. Pandora and the Hidden One are not the only threat as an enemy Abbie faced in hell makes a comeback.





	1. Connect

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the cancellation of Sleepy Hollow. :) May this show live on and be corrected by our fanfiction.

 

The surgery to fix the tears in Abbie’s arm was successful she was resting in bed and reading the entries in Grace Dixon’s journal. Abbie was determined to get her witch and witness powers back, during the fight against The Kindred she felt so helpless and Abbie didn’t like it. Abbie knelt down and said the words from the book to connect with the spirits her ancestors. 

The words left the pages and were transformed into orbs of light and the the small sounds of wind chimes could be heard. The orbs flew around the room before finally settling in front of her and Grace Dixon stood before her.  

 

“Grace Abigail.” she greeted with a big smile.

  

“Grace Dixon.” Abbie laughed at seeing her ancestor bright and translucent form hovering before her.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you, when I said the empty pages were the most important part I thought I was making it very clear that I wanted you to continue our family tradition.”

 

“Sorry, I’ve been busy. But I am ready now I want to continue our legacy now that I understand it.” Abbie smiled. Grace nodded and behind her were dozens of men and women from their family line including a dark skinned man dressed in full regalia, gold rings on his fingers and a shining golden crown he remained silent but his gaze never left Abbie.  Abbie’s eyes then fell on her mother Lori and she smiled biting back the tears that were close to falling. Her ancestors surrounded her and joined hands, they suddenly dissolved into orbs of light and spun around Abbie. Abbie saw visions of and experienced brief moments of visions and the magic of all her ancestor coursed through her veins, Abbie was lifted of the floor and her body levitated in mid-air momentarily until the souls of her ancestors dissipated and she was brought back down.

 

“Lieutenant,” Ichabod knocked on the door. “Did you fall?”

 

“No, I just dropped my laptop. Goodnight.” Abbie called, She sat up and waved her hand to close the curtains with her wind magic but it only yielded a small breeze that made the drapes move slightly “It’s something.”

 

* * *

 

That afternoon Abbie met with Jenny at Nelle’s Diner to talk, Jenny was worried with how distant Abbie seemed. Abbie just wanted to ease her sister’s worries and agreed to it. Abbie stared out of the window of the diner and stirred her coffee.

 

“Abbie, did you even hear a word of what I just said?”

 

“Huh?” Abbie said finally looking at her sister. “Sorry my mind seems to wander a lot lately.”

 

“What were you thinking about? You know you can tell me, right?” Jenny said.

 

“I was gone for a month but it felt like a year down there. I met people.”

 

“Like Reynard?”

 

“Yes him, but some other people too. The worst kinds of evil and then the kindest. I learned things about myself I became stronger, I almost miss being… god that sounds insane.”

 

“No it doesn’t, it makes sense you were there for a long time and had to make the best out of a bad situation.”

 

“I haven’t told you this but Reynard had this talisman thing and anytime one of us got hurt or just needed a break he would use it and it took us to this old broken down church place. Those quiet moments we had together got me through it. There was meeting the Goddess of that realm Ereshkigal, she was so kind to me and she knew a lot about our bloodline I learned so much, I cast spells and breathed holy fire.”

 

“Holy fire? Is that how you beat Kur?!”

 

“It was.” Abbie said. “When we were fighting the kindred even with my arm messed up I thought I could stop it by using my powers but I couldn’t. When I was in hell I connected with this big part of myself I was stronger and now I just feel so weak.”

 

“Abbie, you literally went through hell. You’ve been back for only two weeks and came out of shoulder surgery. You need to recover and not sleeping won’t help things bag lady.” Jenny pointed at the dark circles under Abbie’s eyes.

 

“I can’t sleep, the nightmares are too much and I’m not touching prazosin either.” Abbie said firmly and Jenny nodded in agreement.

 

“But you can still find other ways to relax.” Jenny winked.

 

“I work for the FBI, I can’t get high.”

 

“You could probably qualify for medical marijuana.” Jenny mused and the sisters shared a laugh. “Look I need to meet Joe, you sure you’re gonna be okay?”

 

“Yeah, go please I don’t need a nanny.”

 

“Ok, I guess I’ve been hovering over you but I’ll back off if your promise to call me later on tonight and not just forget. Again.”

 

“Cross my heart.” Abbie smiled and Jenny was satisfied. She left Abbie alone in the diner to finish off her hot chocolate and apple pie ala mode. She raised the mug to her lips to drink and slightly burned her lips and set the mug down causing some of the beverage to spill. Abbie cursed aloud and reached for the napkin to clean it up but stopped, she looked and the paper towel and her hand hovered over it and focused her mind. Move damn it, a slight breeze, a puff of breath something.

 

“Abbie! Abbie Mills, is that you?” Abbie turned to look at the woman calling her name. A dark skinned Black girl with a dyed magenta afro wearing a bright blue winter coat was staring at her with a smile on her freckled face.

 

“Sorry do I…”

 

“Talia, Talia Gomez. We went to high school together I was in the grade below you. You were friends with my brother Juan.”

 

“You’re Juan’s sister, I remember you fought Nicola Wyatt in the school’s parking lot.”

 

“Yeah I kicked her ass.” Talia boasted and sat down opposite her.

 

“So how is Juan, still singing?”

 

“Yeah and writing, he lives in L.A. now, he even co-wrote that song ‘Cherish’ Mom’s been bragging about how her son is a star.”

 

“Good for him.”

 

“What about you, Miss Lieutenant turned FBI. You are pretty much the hometown hero.” Talia said and Abbie made a face. “Hey, you are come on.”

 

“Is that what people are saying?” Abbie asked taking another sip of her drink.

 

“It’s what I’ve been saying, you found those missing kids, people in this town are quiet but they don’t forget. They notice the bad things happening and they see you putting in work trying to stop it. I see you.” Talia uttered those last words with a whisper and stared at Abbie, Abbie was tempted to say something but her phone vibrated and interrupted her she looked at it to see a text from Ichabod.

 

“I need to go this is really important.”

 

“I understand. But Abbie it has been nice talking with you we should do it again.” Talia reached into her bag and pulled out her card and handed it over. Abbie looked it over and scrunched her face.

 

“The Blue House of Oddities?”

 

“See you around Abbie.”

 

* * *

 

Abbie lay in the lush bed with Reynard, his head in her lap taking a break in their love making after Abbie had them floating mid-air and crashed on the bed.

“Promise me that you’ll work on controlling your powers please, my dick can’t take it.”

 

“My bad, but I got hurt too you know.”

 

“Sorry next time if you’re into it I can tie you to the bed.” Reynard smirked and Abbie pinched him. “Hey, I’m a switch, you can tie me down instead.”

 

“Okay get out.”

 

“Sorry I’ll be good only if you do me a favour.”

 

“Rey I can’t keep giving you blowjobs everytime-“

 

“No,” Reynard laughed. “Can you sing for me please. I heard you singing, when I was slipping in and out of consciousness after Gideon. Please I want to hear without blacking out.”

 

“Oh.” Abbie giggled slightly embarrassed but sat up and cleared her throat. “Well sometimes I go out by myself…”

 

[(Nicole Behaire singing Valarie)](https://youtu.be/_XeAOY93eDg)

 

Reynard looked up at Abbie singing and his whole body felt relaxed just by the sound of her melodic voice. Abbie finished the song and felt Reynard press his lips on the back of her hand.

“I love you Nightlight.”

 

Abbie awoke from the half dream and half memory with tears in her eyes again it if wasn’t nightmares it was those sweet moments with Reynard and occasionally the intense sex dream. “Stupid incubus.”

 

It was late in the morning, might as well get up, Abbie showered and got dressed and met with Ichabod in the kitchen to eat breakfast. Abbie told Ichabod she was going to the farmer’s market and said she needed time alone to avoid him following her. 

Abbie strolled through the main street, it was a nice cold and beautiful day and it wasn’t often that she got to just walk around and enjoy the scenery. The town was decorated nicely for the holidays with lights and tinsel everywhere and people looked happy in their blissful ignorance, Abbie smiled at seeing two children pulling their parents towards the ice skating rink run past her, she hoisted her bag on her shoulder and continued her walk. Abbie turned a corner and saw a peculiar little shop with blue framed windows and with a happy holidays sign outside that had been ruined by the rain. “The Blue House of Oddities.” Abbie read the shop’s name aloud and pushed the door open thus ringing the bell.

 

Talia stepped into the front of the shop, her big magenta afro was tied up in a colourful patterned headwrap.  “Welcome to the Blue House of Oddities Abbie. Glad you came.” Talia beamed.

“I wasn’t even planning on coming here today.” Abbie said.

 

“I guess it was just fate.”

 

“Didn’t this place used to be a Starbucks?”

 

“There was rat problem just a bad infestation of rats. I bought it and turned it around in to a magic shop.” Talia said proudly.

 

“Businesswoman great.”

 

“Thank you, so what can I help you with?”

 

“Are you a witch?” Abbie asked getting straight to the point.

 

“Obviously.” Talia replied plainly. “You are too, a neophyte awakened by the bell. A lot of witches have come here looking for answers since that happened. The older covens in this town are cliquey as fuck, if you can’t trace an ancestor that arrived on the mayflower then forget it. Fucking racist elitist bitches. So we meet every Thursday at 7 and you can join the group chat.”

 

“Wait no, I’m not looking for a coven I was curious but-“

 

“You’re not a witch, I thought that the reason why the cops stopped popping up around here every time a weird murder with hints of occult happened.”

 

“How many witches were awakened by the bell?” Talia and Abbie threw rapid question back at each other and not receiving and answer. Abbie put her hands. “Okay we need to actually have a conversation.”

 

“Agreed.” Talia walked to the door and flipped around the open sign, Friday mornings were always very slow. She then led Abbie to the blue camelback sofa near the bookshelf. “Yes, I am a witch and I assumed you are one too, I had a vision it didn’t make sense but you kept showing up so I tried to piece things together. And when I saw you in the diner I got that same witchy vibe.”

 

“Well I am a witch and…one of the witnesses.”

 

“The witnesses?” Talia asked bemused and Abbie nodded. “Fuck.”

 

“I just learned that I come from a very long magical lineage and been exploring that side of myself.”

 

“That’s awesome.” Talia beamed and ran to get a book from the shelf and handed it to Abbie.

 

“Exposing the Malleus Maleficarum: Misogynist propaganda and the fear of powerful women.”

 

“Every new witch should read it.”

 

“I’ll get on it, you know maybe it is fate that I came here today. Last month I was stuck in hell and I don’t mean that figuratively. I was in the bowels of the underworld for what felt like a year. I would be still down there if it wasn’t for a friend helping me and he is still down there I found a spell that can free him and I think I can find everything I need for it here.” Abbie finished and Talia stared at her speechless

 

“I wasn’t expecting you to say all that. Is your friend a witch too?”

 

“No he’s a cambion, incubus.” Abbie said and waited for Talia response, preparing herself for the whole spiel of how she had been seduced and manipulated.

 

“Show me the spell.” Talia replied. Abbie was surprised by Talia’s non reaction and brought up the pictures she took on her phone and showed of the spells. Talia looked it over, and swiped back and forth at the pictures, the store had everything that the spell required in stock. The process required advanced knowledge of ancient magic that would be hard to pull off safely and correctly.

 

“What’s with that face?”

 

Talia looked at Abbie’s glass of water and squinted, the water rose from the glass and into the air. Talia separated the water into multiple little droplet that surrounded them.

“My kindred element is water, do you know yours?”

 

“It’s air.”

 

“Show me.”

 

“I can barely summon a breeze since being back from hell and I am just getting used to spirit magic. When I was down there I was using blood, magic powered by the monsters I’d hurt.”

Talia snapped her fingers and the water dissipated.

 

“Abbie, you are ticking all the boxes of why we shouldn’t do this. This is a big spell.”

 

“I have performed large scale spells before, sans blood magic. I was stuck in in the 1700’s and did a spell to bring me back.”

 

“1700’s, bitch what kind of Octavia Butler’s Kindred shit were you involved in?” Talia sighed and collected her thoughts this was a lot. “I could train you and maybe 3 months down the line.”

 

“No!” Abbie said firmly. “Reynard has been there for years he needs me. He needs us, Talia I know this is asking for a lot and I barely know you but I can’t do this right on my own.”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

“Really?”

 

“You’ve been fighting off the apocalypse keeping this town safe. I can return this favour on behalf of the town.”

 

“Oh, my god thank you.” Abbie hugged Talia and they made plans for when and where they would do it. Friday afternoon at Abbie’s house, Ichabod was usually out of the house until the late evening. "Talia one more question you were behind the rats being in starbucks right."

 

"There were 3 on this block alone, I am small business owner that coffee giant will be fine. See you Friday."

 

Abbie left the magic shop with the a few books that Talia insisted she take with her. The cold wind encircled around her, it was doing that a lot lately, Abbie took a moment to pull her coat tighter around herself with her one good arm. Suddenly at the moment someone bumped harshly into Abbie's injured arm. into her injured arm, Abbie bawled in pain a clutched her arm.

“Watch where you’re going!” Abbie spat, she spun around to see who it was and her eyes widened. “Luke?”

 

“Abbie?” Abbie was at lost for words, the last time she had seen or even spoken to the real Luke was with the whole Ancitif ordeal and he didn’t even acknowledge her during Devon’s funeral. She half expected him to say what the Nightmare demon’s apparition had said.  “I'm so sorry I didn't even see you.” He said and bent down to pick up her bag and hand it back to Abbie.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” An awkward silence passed before Abbie blurted out something to start a conversation. “You look good.” That he did, he was dressed in a tuxedo had more facial hair and smelled nice too.

 

“Thanks, so do you. How are things with the FBI?”

 

“Things are good. What about you and the police department?”

 

“Good, Reyes really turned that place around and gave all of the weird cases over to you guys thought it would be better that way.” Luke said nervously and cleared his throat. “I’m looking to make Lieutenant by next year and I’m engaged well I’m about to be, hopefully if she says yes.” He rambled.

 

Abbie was taken aback she could see that he was nervous with the way he rambled. What attracted her to Luke in the first place was how smooth and the right kind of sarcastic. She was happy he moved on and found love with someone else, things really had really changed. “That’s wonderful, I hope she says yes too.”

 

“Yeah her name is Nina and we're in love.” Luke smiled. Abbie could see he was trying to address the big purple elephant in the room. They both attempted to talk simultaneously and laughed nervously. “I’m sorry I avoided you, I was afraid and I didn’t understand what was going on with Brooks and there was the memory loss and nightmares, Devon’s death and Irving’s arrest. I had to take a break, I couldn’t talk to you when I knew that guy Crane was still there and all the weird shit started happening when he showed up.”

 

“I understand, I’m sorry too. But like you said we were friends before everything and I would like to have an invite to the wedding.” Abbie said.

 

“You can count on it.” Luke winked and Abbie turned around to carry on with her walk but Luke called her name and stopped her. “Wait Abbie, whatever weird shit that you may be involved in these days, please just be careful.”

 

“I will, hey since we’re friends again do you mind giving me a ride home that is if you're not too busy?”

 

“Sure.” Abbie felt warmed by Luke’s worry for her she didn’t expect to mend the broken bridge between them but glad that she did.


	2. Last Day Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Talia perform the spell.

 

Abbie pushed open the front door and smiled at seeing Tamia there carrying two large tote bags. Today was the perfect day for a spell a waning moon was visible throughout most of the day and Talia had meditated the night before.   

 

“Hey Abbie, are we alone?”

 

“Yeah roommate just left 20 minutes ago.” Talia followed Abbie into the kitchen and emptied out the ingredients on the countertop and said a quick prayer to Orumila and Erinle to bless the items before starting work with the two gris-gris.

 

“Are you sure your sister can’t help?”

 

“Positive, Jenny has been understanding to an extent but she wouldn’t agree to this. I thought you would’ve brought someone from your coven.”

 

“All of them are new and scared. I spent a month convincing this super Christian girl that witchcraft doesn’t equal devil worship. We’ll make do and as long as we don’t have any interruptions everything should be fine.”

 

“I told my friends that I needed a whole day to myself, we won’t be interrupted.” Suddenly the doorbell rang and Talia shot Abbie a look. “Probably the mailman.” Abbie went to the front door and checked through the peephole, it was Daniel.

 

“Please just give me five minutes Abs.”

 

Abbie took a deep breath and opened the door. “Come in.” She motioned for him to sit down in the living room and took a seat next to him. “I owe you an apology.”

 

“That’s what I was going to say and I even have a great speech.” Daniel chuckled.

 

“I have multiple apologies so let me go first. The time we spent together as new agents meant a lot to me.”

 

“It meant a lot to me too.”

 

“But things have been rough between us and that has been my fault. We never had a moment to talk about things, there are things that I can’t even tell you about. We also never really ended our relationship officially and it’s like…”

 

“We’re in relationship purgatory?” Daniel supplied.

 

“Interesting choice of words but yes.”

 

“Things haven’t been the same since that little shack on the beach.” Daniel said. “Not that much time has passed but something about you has changed.”

 

“Yeah, I remember you telling me that you didn’t leave that shack that you’re still there but I had put it I in my rear-view. I didn’t want to believe you then but you were right. I’m so far away from there and thought I wanted to get back but I don’t think that is possible not anymore. It might not make too much sense but I think I have moved on and it isn’t fair to you Danny if I don’t tell you now and you deserve to be happy.”

 

Daniel pursed his lips and swallowed back the lump in his throat. He came to Abbie to lay everything bare and tell her that he loved her and hoped that she would return those feelings.

“You came here to tell me something?”

 

“Right.” Daniel said clearing his throat. “I care about you Abs even when we were new agents in training I always admired you…what I am trying to say it that you are a damn good agent and the bureau is going to feel your loss but I guess we have to find a way to go on without you.” Daniel moved to stand up but Abbie asked him to sit down.

 

“Danny wait, I want to come back to work.”

 

“Really?” Daniel was surprised.

 

“I do, I need to come back to work. You were right.”

 

“What about your arm?”

 

“You can put me on desk duty until I’m all healed up.”

 

“Alright, see you Monday.”  Abbie hugged Daniel and he took a moment to inhaled the coconut scent in her hair. He took his leave and Abbie closed the door behind him.

 

“Got closure with two exes in the same week, Abbie Mills you are on a roll.” She told herself and went back into the kitchen. Talia held up two red cloth bag and gave one to Abbie. “Sorry about that.”

 

“No that sounded important. So the gris gris should give us an added protection and a boost in our magic.” Talia said. Abbie tried putting the red bag into her pocket and Talia went to help her. “Do you want me to heal it for you.”

 

“You can do that.”

 

“Sort of, I can accelerate the healing time you’ll be throwing hands in two week. Very simple.”

 

“Do it.” Abbie said and Talia touched Abbie’s hand and said some words in Spanish. Abbie’s arm fell numb but also hot for a few moments and then the pain was lessened and she had more mobility in the arm.  the pain was more of an irritant.

 

“See simple.”

 

“Thanks, are we done with the prep here.”

 

“Yeah lead the way to the attic.”

 

* * *

Abbie and Talia studied the Solomon demon summoning circle and replicated it on the floor of the attic exactly. Talia dipped the white candles in the jar of ram’s blood then placed them on them in the four pentagrams that surrounded the circle of containment. Abbie then removed Reynard’s watch from her wrist and set it down on the circle’s adjoining triangle.  

 

Abbie then looked at the protection spell in Grace Dixon’s journal that worked in conjunction when summoning a spirit. Abbie drew the vévé with chalk onto the floor that represented Ayzian and, she then sprinkled wood ash over it Meanwhile Talia lit a red and black candle and said a prayer for Elugga and Esu and laid down offerings for them A red and black smoke swirled around the offerings and they vanished.  

“Alright, we just ensured that your friend can find the most secure route out from whatever hell he is in.” said Talia.

 

“Good, I’m ready now.” Abbie said confidently. She opened the old tome and turned to the spell’s page.  Abbie and Talia joined hands and Talia led the chant in Latin, Abbie joined her in the chant amplifying their magic.

 

“Bring forth the cambion, Reynard Sawai the incubus cambion!” Abbie and Talia repeated six times. Talia gasped and squeezed Abbie hands and her eyes turned a milky white and she stared at the ceiling she was now chanting in Aramaic, the grimoire said to expect this to happen. Talia had agreed to brave the trance and trusted that Abbie would keep her safe.

 

Outside strong winds picked up and a dark cloud with red and white lighting swirled around Abbie’s home. At the same time Ichabod, Sophie, Jenny and Joe had just arrived and all got out of their cars confused and afraid for Abbie.  Jenny ran to the door first and used her key to open it with Ichabod close behind.

“Abbie!” Jenny called.

 

“Lieutenant!” Ichabod shouted.  Jenny bolted up the stairs with everyone following close behind, she pushed the door open expecting to find her Abbie in her bedroom.

 

“She’s not here.” Jenny said panicked. Suddenly there was a loud creak from the ceiling and the house shook.

 

“The attic!” Joe said, Jenny moved passed him  and went up the stairs the door next to the linen closet that led to the attic and tried to open it.

 

“Lieutenant.”

 

“Stay back!” Abbie yelled.

 

“What, Abbie open the door.” Jenny said.

 

“Just go away” Abbie pleaded.

 

“Someone is in there with her and they are chanting in Aramaic.” Ichabod said disturbed. “She’s summoning something.” Smoke emanated from the bottom of the door and the smell of sulphur permeated through the air. Jenny was now frantically banging on the door

 

“Don’t expect me to pay to get this door fixed when I break it down!” Jenny began kicking the door until finally the old wooden door gave way and swung open. Jenny gasped at the sight of her sister on the floor holding a woman’s hand both surrounded by candles in the middle of a ritual There Abbie was kneeling holing the hand of a woman who was doing the chanting. The flame from the candles had grown  to create a cage and something was emerging from the summoning circle. “Oh my god!”

 

“Lieutenant what are you doing?”

 

“It’s the summoning spell from the book our dad gave me.” Jenny said.

 

Abbie ignored them and put all her energy into completing the spell with Talia. Jenny was begging her to stop but she couldn’t she had to keep Talia tethered and the spell steady. Ichabod and Jenny didn’t relent in their pleas for them to stop but their cries were being drowned out by a loud bloodcurdling guttural roar that ripped through the entire house the circle hummed and a translucent figure arose from it. Tall, off yellow-brown skin and very long black hair with a white streak. His bod was covered in bruises and his wings were battered.

 

“Rey?” Abbie breathed, she kept the spell going he was almost here. Reynard screamed in pain and tried to break free from the cage of the circle and the candles.

 

“Abbie this cannot go on any longer you have to stop.” Ichabod couldn’t stand back and watch Abbie hurt herself and others by unleashing an unknown entity from the depths of hell. Ichabod slammed the book shut and his foot pushed aside some of the ash that made the veve.

 

“Noo!”Abbie wailed. Rey screamed and his body was flickering and barely there the fire weakened. His pathway had been interrupted and other demon could possible latch on to him. Talia eyes returned to brown and she gasped for air.

 

“No what’s happening, who disrupted it?” Talia asked coming back into clarity.

 

“Rey is stuck we need to complete it.”

 

“Abbie, we can’t the pathway is wavering the fires are dying it’s too risky.”

 

“Fuck the consequences I’m doing it!”

 

“Abbie-“ Ichabod started. Abbie glared at him and pushed him away with a weakened version of her an air blast, Ichabod gasped shocked by the new power his partner displayed. Abbie hurriedly put the ash back in place and opened the grimoire back up to the spell and took over from where Talia left off.

 

“Hold on Rey, just listen to my voice ok.” Abbie found her place and read the spell with a quicker pace to get it done and end Reynard’s suffering her eyes turned milky white and blood dripped from her nose. Cold winds encircled Abbie making her kinky-curly locks whip around and the vein that appeared on her forehead whenever she got really made was even more prominent.

 

Talia couldn’t sit back and watch Abbie complete the spell on her own, she crawled back to Abbie and took her hand and joined back the incantation.

 

Reynard’s body floated in mid-air, a lightning strike hit the book closed it shut and the circle lifted from the floor. Abbie collapsed onto Talia and they watched and waited, Reynard’s body became corporeal and the circle dissipated sending shockwaves that shook the foundations of the house.

 

Reynard stood on shaky legs his body twitching and head faced down, his clothes were torn and were basically strips of rags that covered his bruised and bloodied body. His large dark wings were broken and still torn from the fight against Kur, one of the golden horns on his head had the tip broken off.  

 

Abbie wiped her bloody nose, and stood up she cautiously approached him, her hand reached out slowly to touch his face. His beautiful face had new cuts and scars and his nose looked broken too, and his beard was matted. Reynard’s spilt lip trembled as he tried to talk.

“You’re. Not. Real.” He gritted out.” Abbie pushed the hair from his face so he could really see her and gaze into his golden eyes.

 

“I am real. It’s me Rey  Nightlight I’m real.” Abbie cried. Reynard softened at hearing that and dropped to his knees crying and hugged Abbie tight yet gentle. Abbie hugged him back and caressed his hair and horns. 

 

Talia smiled and breathed a sigh of relief sat back exhausted whilst Ichabod, Jenny, Joe and Sophie watched the couple mortified.


	3. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good.

 

 

Sophie was scared speechless she thought she was adjusting to the supernatural world but this was too overwhelming. Her entire body was shaking and her heart was pounding so hard on her in her chest she couldn’t hear anything else. She didn’t even realise that she was holding on to Joe until he took her out of the attic and down the stairs to help regulate her breathing.

 

“Don’t talk just breathe, I think you are having a panic attack.” Joe said. Sophie relaxed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

“I never had a panic attack before.”

 

“You also never seen a demon come out of a circle drawn on the floor before and neither have I.” Joe said.

 

“You seem to be handling it better than me.” Sophie replied.

At that moment, Ichabod and Jenny stomped down the stairs looking disturbed Jenny sat down and head in her hands while Ichabod could not keep still and paced up and down.

“You just left her alone with…whatever that was?” said Joe.

 

“She wanted us to leave Joe. God, I knew I should have gotten rid of that damn book.” Jenny spat.

 

“This is all my fault, I was not paying attention to how she was feeling.” Ichabod said. “I knew she had formed a bond with that demon while she was in the underworld but never did it cross my mind that Abbie could do something like this. I never even thought she would be capable.”

 

“She and I have done spells before when it was needed but nothing like this. She told me the other day that she wanted to know more about that side of our family history. When I couldn’t find that old book in the archives I should’ve put two and two together.” Jenny thought aloud.

 

“I can’t believe she struck me.” Ichabod whispered in disbelief the way Abbie glared at him sent chills through his whole body.

 

“What kind of demon was that anyway?” Joe said.

 

“Miss Jenny?”

 

Jenny exhaled. “Reynard is an incubus, Abbie told me not to tell you guys because she knew how you would react.”

 

Ichabod became red in the face. “Incubus?!” This explained everything, the Lieutenant had to under his thrall why else would she befriend a demon on her own volition. He was fuming, Ichabod started to make his way back upstairs but Jenny stopped him.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I am going to put a stop to this madness.”

 

“Abbie just used her powers on you, if you go up there threatening to kill him you’re just asking for trouble.”

Everyone immediately stopped talking once they heard the stairs creak expecting Abbie to be the one walking down the step however, it was Talia.

 

“Hi Abbie’s friends, I’m Talia. Hi Jenny, don’t know if you remember me from junior high. Hey Joe.” Talia was met with an awkward silence and picked up her car keys that she left on the coffee table. “FYI, because the spell was disrupted it’s more than likely that a few demons managed to slip through the portal's cracks. I’m going to do a quick check around the area but you should be on the look-out too.” With that Talia left the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Upstairs in the attic, Reynard and Abbie were still locked in embrace on the floor. “Is this real, I don’t want to wake up.” Reynard whispered as he clung to Abbie afraid that if he let go she would disappear a fear that his tormentors in hell had exploited.

 

“I am real.” Abbie replied softly while she stroked his blood-soaked hair, the one white streak was barely noticeable. “You’ll believe that once you take a shower and get all cleaned up and have rested.” Abbie sang. She began to pull away from him but Reynard held on to her so tight and pulled at her trousers that his claws tore a small hole. Abbie gasped and Reynard sensed that he had scared her and immediately backed away and knocking over the candles he quickly apologised over again and again and forced himself to go back to his human guise wincing.

 

“Nightlight sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” Abbie assured him and went after him, Reynard pointed at her arm in the sling.

 

“I hurt you.”

 

“No, Kur did this to me remember, you saved me and thanks to Talia this arm will be fine in a week.”

 

“No, you saved me Abbie. I was ready to spend an entirety in hell so long as I knew that you were safe here. Just the memories that I had of you were enough to last me an entirety down there. B-but you never forgot about me. Thank you for not forgetting about me.”

 

“How could I? You’re pretty unforgettable Rey.” Abbie smiled and sniffled, she wiped away her tears. “Come on shower time.”

* * *

 

 

Reynard had fallen asleep on Abbie’s bed right after his shower. Abbie covered his nude body with the blankets, the dried blood and dirt was scrubbed clean from his skin and hair and the scars and bruises were even more visible but that one silver streak in his hair hadn’t vanished along with his other demonic features. It was fine though Reynard could pull it off, Abbie thought to herself. She picked up his shredded blood-stained discarded clothes and threw them in the trash. Abbie closed the bedroom door and relaxed her shoulders, even though she was dreading it, it was time to face everyone. Abbie descended the stairs and all the talking had abruptly ended and all eyes were on her.

 

“Let it be known, I don’t regret anything that I did in the attic.”

 

“Abbie, you hurt Ichabod?!” Jenny exclaimed.

 

“He tried to stop me thus jeopardising the spell, Talia is out there right now making sure demons didn’t slip through the portal. Besides, that wind blast was incredibly weak.” Abbie countered.

 

“Where did you even learn how to do it?” asked Joe.

 

“In hell, Reynard helped me.” Abbie said simply.

 

“Abbie, you summoned a demon from the depths of hell are you even a little worried of what danger he could cause.” Jenny cried.

 

“Danger?! You saw him right, he looks a mess his wing was torn off and his horn is cracked. What threat could he possibly pose?!”

 

“Do you even hear yourself? You are defending someone with wings and horns!” Jenny threw her hands up exasperated.

 

“What’s done is done, Reynard is here now and we can talk about this later but it is late and I am tired so could you please just leave.”

Jenny sneered and left the house slamming the door behind her. The honking of the car horn signalled to Joe that he needed to get out quick, Joe helped take Sophie back to the car. Ichabod couldn’t bring himself to look at Abbie and heard her footsteps going back upstairs and her bedroom door closing.

 

An Incubus?! Abbie had been in the company of an incubus all this time and it was clear that they were more than friends. When Ichabod saw them hug it confirmed it, he wanted to trust Abbie’s judgement the Lieutenant never steered them wrong but he could not let go of the sinking feeling in his gut especially knowing that right now Abbie and the demon would be sharing a bed.

 

* * *

 

Abbie awoke and touched the side of the bed and was alarmed to find it empty. She looked towards the ceiling expecting to see him flying above her like before but he wasn’t there. Abbie sat up and breathed a sigh of relief with her hand to her chest at seeing Reynard sitting on the chair with a towel wrapped around his waist tapping away on the laptop.

“Morning Nightlight.” Reynard greeted with a smile.

 

“For a moment, I thought that you….” Abbie shook her head, she was just glad he was still there. “What time is it?”

 

“4:45am.”

 

“How long have you been up?”

 

“Since 2.” Reynard said. “Hope you don’t mind I was skyping my brother and telling him where I’ve been. Got to hear everyone’s voices again, I almost forgot how they sounded.” Reynard choked.

Abbie got of be and knelt beside Reynard and held his hand. “It’s okay. I know.” Abbie kissed his hand. “Come on, there’s something you need to see. Can you stand?” Reynard nodded and Abbie helped him up and walk to the window, she then pulled back the curtain and opened the window to reveal the vibrant pink and purples and gold of the sunrise. The cold crisp morning made Reynard feel peaceful, it reminded him of Abbie. After years of living underneath the faltered, blighted sky of the underworld, being deprived of all the beauty of this world.

 

“A real sky.” Reynard breathed in the smell of fresh rain.

 

 Abbie helped Reynard back to the bed and inspected some of the wounds that she had cleaned up and dressed in bandages the night before. “How do you feel?”

 

“Like hell.” Reynard joked and Abbie laughed softly. “What about you?”

 

“It’s been hard trying to adjust to things, trying to explain to everyone, and then there are the night terrors and the sex dreams about you.”  Abbie didn’t bother to look at his face, she knew Reynard was smirking. “Everyone is trying but they don’t understand that I can’t tell them everything that happened.”

 

 “I’m sure they’ll ahh-” Reynard hissed in pain.

 

“We need to get you to a doctor.” Abbie said.

 

“Nah no doctors, they’re gonna ask too many question and what am I gonna say, that I was mauled by dogs and struck by lightning all on the same night? I don’t even have any ID or money, besides there are other ways for me to heal.” Reynard said suggestively.

 

“Really you look worse than you did after the fight with Gideon.”

 

“I’ll be fine just be gentle with me.”

Abbie leaned in to kiss Reynard deeply at first, she slowly parted her lips for Reynard to draw the small amount of her essence into his own body. Reynard broke the kiss and sighed contented, his eyes opened and there was a small glow within them. Abbie saw that his less serious injuries were instantly healed up.

“Damn I missed kissing you.” Reynard breathed and kissed her again, he removed the silk scarf from Abbie’s hair freeing her glorious curly mane. Reynard bit her bottom lip hungrily absorbing more of her sexual arousal, his hand crept up her thigh and in between Abbie’s legs. He fingers parted her folds and found her clit, Reynard pressed his thumb against it and released a small yet intense vibrations that ripped through Abbie’s entire body Abbie’s knees buckled it wasn’t fair for him to use his seduction powers like that but she wasn’t going to complain. Reynard removed his hand now slick and wet and licked his fingers clean.

Reynard unwrapped the towel around his waist and leaned back on the bed, Abbie climbed on top of him and straddled him. “I think we need handcuffs in case we start floating off again.”

 

“I’ve been learning how to control it you ass.” Abbie shot back.

 

“We can still use the handcuffs don’t act like it’s not fantasy of yours.” Reynard mumbled.

 

Abbie pulled her dark blue silk negligee over her head and dropped it on the floor. The sunlight from the window shone behind Abbie illuminating her brown skin, Reynard often dreamt of seeing her bathed in sunlight and the image before him did not disappoint, his cock was throbbing. Abbie took Reynard’s dick in her hand and slowly guided it inside of her. Their breath was caught for a moment they simply savoured the moment of being reunited in this way. Abbie eyes locked with Reynard’s and he gave her a silent nod that it was fine to continue, she begun rocking her hips back and forth her hand reached down to play with her clit. Abbie’s breathing became deep and heavy she moaned loudly and threw her head back getting lost in the throes of ecstasy.

 

“Fuck.” Reynard swore in a pained groan. Abbie stopped moving her big brown eyes full of worry.

 

“Am I hurting you, baby do you want me to stop?” Abbie was already moving to get off him but Reynard brought her hips back down until he was fully inside of her.

 

“Don’t you dare.” Reynard’s fingers lightly trailed Abbie smooth thighs. Abbie watched through hooded lids the shallow cuts and claw marks on his chest vanish into smooth unmarred perfection. She ran her fingers on the rapidly healing wounds on his chest Abbie played with her clit in time with her grinding back and forth she leaned backwards chest heaving her ample breast rising and falling. Reynard could feel Abbie cunt clench around his cock and her hand was gripping his leg for support and making that sound that was like music to his ears.

 

“Rey, Rey!” Abbie repeated his name. Reynard forced himself up and kissed Abbie soft plump lips and jawline, he licked the sweat from her neck and took one of her hardened brown nipples into his mouth. Abbie entire body quivered as she climaxed and milked Reynard’s cock and he spilled his seed inside her. Reynard gasped he wasn’t expecting to cum so early. Abbe slumped forward and rested on Reynard’s shoulder, he gently tilted her head to kiss Abbie once more and a devoured the energy released from her orgasm and his eyes glowed that brilliant golden colour. Reynard fell backwards with Abbie still on top of him.

 

“I love you.” Reynard said, as expected Abbie didn’t say anything back. She still needed time to figure out her feelings and that was fine he didn’t mind waiting and it wouldn’t him for expressing how he felt. “We should shower.”

 

“Just give me a minute to feel my legs again.”

 

* * *

 

Abbie finished getting dressed and was trying to moisturize her hair, she may not have needed the sling but there was that dull numbing ache that would hurt when she raised it. Reynard came from behind Abbie and helped her tie her hair up. “Thank you.” Reynard gave Abbie a peck on the cheek and removed the towel from his waist and tossed it into the hamper basket. Abbie admired Reynard’s wet and naked body and noticed that all his minor wounds had healed as well as a couple of the major ones. It would take time for him to be fully recovered but he was no longer limping and was looking more like himself.

 

“It’s rude to stare.” Reynard teased.

 

“What about your wings and horns?” Abbie asked concerned. Reynard turned around to show the tattoos on his back where the wings would sprout from. The tattoo was marred with a nasty black and red scar denoting the extreme damage done to his wings.

 

“Wasn’t the first time I broke my horns, they’ll grow back. As for my wings, I need to have my people to see if I’m able to fly again. I can’t be the only one of my clan to have their wings ripped off before.”

 

“So, you’ll be leaving soon.” Abbie said trying to hide the disappointment I her voice.

 

“You’ll know I’ll be back even before you even have a chance to miss me. But enough about that let’s get something to eat.” He said making his way to the door.

 

“Hold up and put some clothes on, can’t have you walking around naked and Ichabod seeing you.” Abbie went to the bottom drawer on her large chest of drawers and picked out a few items of clothing that looked that they might fit Reynard.

 

“Ichabod…Crane? He lives here with you?”

 

“Yeah, didn’t I tell you that?” Abbie said.

 

“No, I would have remembered if you told me that.”

 

“Is that a problem?” Abbie looked at him incredulously.

 

“I’m not, but it’s good to know. I just hope these walls are thick enough you can get pretty loud.” Reynard took the stack of clothes from Abbie. “These his clothes?”

 

“No, the tag is still on, I bought them for you when I decided that I would do the spell.” Abbie said. It was a lie, she had bought the clothes for Ichabod a year ago when she was trying to introduce him to a more modern style and he rejected it, but Reynard didn’t need to know all that.  

 

* * *

Abbie peeped out of her room door, Ichabod bedroom door was open and she didn’t see him in there. “Crane?” Abbie called. There was no answer. “He’s not here.” Abbie and Reynard left her bedroom and he followed her down the hall and to the stairs, they stepped into the kitchen and Abbie was pulling things out from the fridge and cupboards to make breakfast.

 

“This is a nice place Nightlight.” He looked up and down the kitchen that was bigger than his studio apartment in Queens.

“Babe can you help me take my plate to the table.” Abie said and Reynard was happy to oblige and set down Abbie’s coffee mug and plate of fruit and croissants on the dining table.  Abbie soon joined him carrying a white box and set it down on the table in front of this.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I remember you saying that when you get back the first thing you wanted to eat were ube cupcakes. So, I looked everywhere for a Filipino bakery and got you some.” Abbie set down the plate of purple coloured deserts on the table in front of Reynard.

 

Reynard covered his mouth speechless, she remembered. It was taking everything for him to not drop to his knees and propose right there and then. Reynard practically shoved the entire cake into his mouth getting cream on the sides of his mouth. Abbie took a napkin to wipe it off. “How did I get so lucky to meet someone like you.”

Reynard pulled Abbie in for a kiss and on her mouth and across her jawline while she giggled.

 

“Ahem” The sound of a man clearing his throat brought them back from the cute domestic moment.

 

“Crane, I didn’t hear you come in.” Abbie said. She felt like she was caught doing something bad and broke away from Reynard. “Where did you go?”

 

“I went out for a walk.” Ichabod glared at Reynard. Reynard reclined in his chair amused as he gave Ichabod the once over, so this was Crane. The man looked like some of the hipsters in Brooklyn, no he looked more like a school teacher in a period drama nothing like what Reynard had pictured. He was expecting the other witness to be much older just by how Abbie talked about him although the guy was from a time where toothpaste wasn’t a thing.

 

“Crane this is Reynard Sawai, Rey this is Ichabod Crane.”

 

“Ichabod, nice to put a face to a name.” Reynard stood up and held out his hand.

 

“Likewise.” Ichabod said curtly and shook Reynard’s hand. The three sat around the table in an awkward silence with only the sound of cutlery scraping against ceramic. “Mr. Sawai, I hear you are an incubus.”

 

“Yes, I am on my mother’s side. I also heard that you are from the 1700’s Mr. Crane.” Reynard mocked Ichabod’s formalities.

 

“You’re a cambion too?” Ichabod was slightly shocked and looked at Abbie for answers but she avoided his gaze and carried on eating her breakfast.

 

“Yes, but everything in Malleus Maleficarum is bullshit when it comes to us you should read this book that debunks it.”

 

“Oh I just started reading.” Abbie said.

 

“It’s good right?”

 

“Do you plan on staying here long?” Ichabod interjected.

 

“Actually, I will be leaving soon. I need to work a few things out reconnect with family and I’ll be back soon just after the New Year.”

 

“Why would you be returning?”

 

“Are you kidding me this town is the centre of the apocalypse and, I made a promise to a very beautiful woman.” Reynard touched Abbie’s arm.

 

“Lieutenant and I have been handling the forces of evil quite fine thank you.”

 

Reynard flashed a devilish grin _Left-tenant_ was that his little nickname for Abbie. Reynard thought that his own pet name for her was better and cuter.  “Yeah but I think Nightlight would appreciate the help.”

 

Abbie rolled her eyes, Ichabod was still very distrustful and Reynard loved pushing people’s buttons, she was thankful when she heard her phone ringing in the kitchen and excused herself to retrieve the call and just hoped they remained somewhat civil.

 

“Look Mr Sawai, the Lieutenant is very important to me and I am warning you if you are planning anything nefarious-

 

“Nefarious, are you for real man?”

 

“You took advantage of her when she was alone and vulnerable. You are an incubus cambion, your kind are infamous when it comes to deception and seduction I’ve dealt with your kind before so I strongly suggest you leave and do not return.” Ichabod said and Reynard mouthed the word ‘wow’.

 

“First of all, there are 7 Lilin clans and you dealt with the just the one that eats hearts and from what I heard Abbie had to save your ass so chill. Secondly I would never do anything to hurt Nightlight and last but certainly not least I’m not going anywhere.

 

“You just said that-“

 

“I also said I would be back soon.” Reynard finished, daring Ichabod to challenge him.

 

“Bad news guys.” Abbie said stepping back into the dining room. “Talia just called me, said that she saw demons around Douglas Park we need to check it out.”

 

“Of course we should leave right away.” Ichabod said.

 

“Let’s do this.” Said Reynard.

 

“Not you Rey you’re staying here, you’re still recovering.”

 

“So are you. I can’t stand by and watch you face off a hell spawn alone.”

 

Abbie gave him a knowing look. “You know I won’t be alone. Come on stay here rest and binge watch something.”

 

“Fine, I love you be safe Nightlight.” Reynard wrapped his arms around Abbie and kissed her forehead. Ichabod clenched his jaw holding back the string of uncouth sentences that wanted to fly from his mouth.

* * *

 

Ichabod sat in the passenger seat with something weighing heavily on his mind with how he fidgeted with everything. He was having trouble sleeping knowing that Abbie and the demon were in the same room together and took a long walk to clear his mind and be a little bit more understanding but once he saw them kissing. In the back of his mind Ichabod had suspected the small chance that Abbie may have been intimate with Reynard but walking in on them kissing and holding hands confirmed it and the demon even told Abbie that he loved her. Ichabod was angry.

 

They pulled up at Douglas Park and saw Talia waiting there for them dressed in the same clothes she was wearing the night before and sipping on a cup of coffee.

“Hey Abbie and Ichabod right?” Talia asked and Ichabod nodded. “How’s Reynard doing?”

 

“Better, but what about you have you been out all night?”

 

“I just wanted to be thorough, I was about to go home but then I felt this chill and saw these stocky little grass covered bitches jumping around and when I stopped the car to get a better look at them they ran into the park.” Talia explained.

 

“We shouldn’t waste any more time.” Ichabod said clocking his gun and holding it at the read as he marched into the empty park.

 

“Yikes he still looks mad.” Talia said.

 

“I know, but he will get over it soon, once he gets to know him.”

 

“I guess.” Talia said. She and Abbie ventured forth into the park with guns at the ready, they caught up with Ichabod who was inspecting a tree where the bottom half was charred while the higher up still had a light dusting of snow on the branches.

 

“The creatures have clearly been here. I recall seeing a phenomenon such as this back when I was under Benjamin Franklin’s tutelage. Farmers sick with fever said their crops had burnt not because of the crown’s forces but large reptilian beasts.”

 

“That’s nice but I said they were stocky little trolls with grass all over not overgrown lizards.”

 

“Eloko.” Abbie said. “In Grace Dixon’s journal there was page with a drawing this troll covered in grass and had bells chapter on these trolls that were covered in grass. They are tricky little bastards.”

 

“Let me look them up right quick.” Talia took out her phone and tapped eloko into a search engine.

 

“Look footsteps.” Ichabod pointed out a scattering of three-digit footprints pointed out so the followed the path of where the footsteps led deeper into the park. Talia’s talking filled in any moments of awkward silence that was felt between Abbie and Ichabod.

 

“Shh wait.” Ichabod held his finger in the air and listened closely. “They are close step quietly.” Abbie, Ichabod and Talia crept as quietly as possible they could hear the faint sounds of gibberish, snorting and grunts. The hid behind a small thicket and saw the little beasts on the other side of the river. All three bikolo were biting off the heads of birds that fell from a burnt tree, Ichabod nearly wretched at the sight.

“I can take the shot from here.” Abbie said and removed her gun from her holster and took her aim and easily killed one of the trolls the bullet going right between the eyes. The other bikolo stopped eating to glare them, they grunted and each other and ran off.

“Shit!” Abbie cursed and went running after them with Ichabod and Talia in tow. Talia yelled an incantation in Lucumi and the river parted clearing a path for them to get across with ease, once they reached the other side Talia dropped the water and let the river flow once more. They ran through the woodlands chasing the sounds of small bells and squealing and snorting.

 

“Wait.” Ichabod said, they all halted in their chase when they encountered a large burnt spot and all the noises that the bikolo were making had ceased. Abbie Ichabod and Talia stood back to back and defensive and waiting. “Keep your wits about you.”

 

They waited for any of the slightest give away, just then a murder of crows flew out of the trees diverting the trio’s attention momentarily and an eloko ran out from the bushes sprinting towards Ichabod, acting fast he shot the little beast dead in its track. The last eloko squealed and jumped out from the trees lunging at Abbie, she opened her mouth and let out small ball of holy fire that incinerated the eloko’s grass covered body. Abbie looked down on the ashes of the eloko with pride at what she had done, the holy fire was smaller than what she had done when she was in hell but it was still something.

 

“And that makes 3 good job team witness guess what I just found out their bodies decompose within an hour and turn into grass.” said Talia.

 

 “Talia you have been so helpful, I don’t even know how to start thanking you.”

 

“Buy me a drink we’ll turn up and have fun.”

 

“Of course, we should get going.”

 

“You two go ahead I’m just need to do something really quick.” Talia crouched down and took out a plastic zip-lock bag and a pair of scissors and snipped off some of the grass on the eloko’s belly.

 

“Alright.” Abbie said a little disturbed but then again who was she to judge, she and Reynard had looted many corpses. Abbie and Ichabod turned and left Talia to collect whatever valuable thing that the bikolo had on them, now that they were alone and had a long walk back to the car there was no way to avoid talking about what happened.

 

“That was quite an impressive spell lieutenant.” Ichabod finally said.

 

“It’s wasn’t a spell it’s a witness power I learned how to do it when in hell and in danger.”

 

“Seems like Reynard wasn’t much help.” Ichabod said. Abbie stopped walking and pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed.

 

“If you have something to say then just say it Crane.”

 

“What you did was dangerous, summoning a demon from hell an incubus a cambion at that. You went behind our back because you knew it was wrong.”

 

“No, I went behind everyone’s backs because I knew you wouldn’t understand.

 

“Dear god Lieutenant he is an incubus have you stopped to think that perhaps you’re under his thrall.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because I know, Rey wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Oh, so the demon told you he wouldn’t do that. I suppose that makes it all fine then.”

 

“You don’t have to trust Reynard right now but you can trust me and yeah I may have lied and gone behind your back now but you did the same thing to me more than once when it came to Katrina.”

 

“I have apologised and you can’t compare the two situations Katrina has nothing to do with why you summoned a demon.”

 

“That demon helped save me from Katrina.”

 

“What-what” Ichabod stuttered completely taken aback.

 

“I got separated from Reynard and ran into Katrina. She tried to feed me to a giant monster, god it sounds real crazy when you say it out loud. Reynard distracted her and I stabbed her over and over and over then I pushed her off a cliff and watched her get eaten by the monster.”

 

“Abbie.” Ichabod breathed unsure of how to respond, Katrina was in hell and tried to kill Abbie. “You never told me this.”

 

“You have to admit our lines of communications haven’t been the best for some time.”

 

“What?”

 

“Ichabod, you packed up and disappeared for months, not one word I was afraid for you. Even when I was at Quantico I never stopped trying to get a hold of you and when I got that call I was scared that the person on the other end was going to tell me that you were detained and being deported or had died.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I tried but another day another monster to deal with. Then I end up in hell and we really couldn’t talk.” Abbie shrugged.  Ichabod placed his hand on Abbie’s shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

                                                                                                    

“I’m sorry. It was selfish of me to put you through all that and not even stop to consider your feelings. It is no surprise why you felt you couldn’t talk to me.” Ichabod said. “I don’t trust Mr. Sawai but I trust you and you have usually been a great judge of character so I shall remain cordial with him.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“But no more secrets.”

 

“No more.” Abbie agreed. At that moment, the brand that Pandora has put on her arm irritated her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I gave you guys what you wanted sexy times with Rey and Abbie and a jealous and suspicious Ichabod. More comments mean more chapters


	4. New Plans and Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Joe get to know Reynard and Pandora confronts Abbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year people

 

Gideon lay in the sweltering heat of an unknown barren desert with the giant bones of a Nephilim beneath him. Of all the places he could have ended up it was a damn nephillim graveyard, the accursed creatures born from the union of angel and human. He didn’t know how long he had been there since freeing himself from the underworld, his body felt like if had exploded into a billion pieces and hand stitched back together again.

 

He heard the voices of men, and smirked to himself, it would be nice to kill some of his father’s favourite little apes. Four men came upon him, their shadows blocking the sun from his vision. He opened his red eyes to look at the men and rose to unnaturally to his feet. He grabbed two of the men by the neck and snapped them with such ease. One of the men pulled out a gun and shot Gideon in the chest and face multiple times, the bullets stuck to his skin. The former angel dropped the two lifeless bodies and plucked the steel from his skin and threw the handfull of damaged bullets at the gunmen’s chest killing him instantly. The last man dropped to his hands and knees shaking.

 

“Please do not kill me sir, I am a servant of Iblis, Shaytan is my master. I have the mark carved to my skin, use me as your vessel.”

 

Gideon looked down on the poor pitiful human with a wry smile. “Stand human, what is your name.”

 

 “Tahir.” The man replied and got back to his feet with his head bowed. Gideon stepped closer the man and took hold of his face and to see the ‘mark of the beast’ that Tahir had carved on his skin. It was done wrong he was human after all and they were often wrong about many things however it was endearing.

 

“Nice to meet you Tahir, I am Gideon and you just became useful to me.”

* * *

 

Being back at work was comforting for Abbie, it was good to have a routine again with how chaotic things have been. She warned Reynard not to mess with Ichabod too much, Ichabod was still distrustful of the incubus but that was to be expected.

 

Abbie yawned a poured herself a cup of coffee with one hand, he arm was almost healed up thanks to Talia’s spell but she wore the sling so not to arose suspicion. Sophie stepped in to help Abbie.

 

“Hey Sophie, you didn’t have to do that.”

 

“It’s no problem.” Sophie said. “It’s good to have you back we missed you here especially Reynolds he was trying so hard to contact you. Have you told him the truth about where you really were?”

 

“No, and I don’t plan to. Reynolds is a good man if I told him the monsters are real and the end is nigh he would want to help stop it and I he would get hurt or worse.” Abbie said sighing and looked at him talking to a fellow agent, their eyes met and he smiled at her Abbie smiled back at him.

 

“I guess so.” Sophie said.

 

“I never thanked you for helping everyone out while I was gone.”

 

“No it’s fine, I guess my grandmother wasn’t crazy superstitious after all. I always thought gargoyles were just a great cartoon and Elisa Maza was my hero.”

 

“No way, me too.” Abbie said and they shared a laugh.

 

“What about that demon that you summoned, why did you do it? Is he evil did he trick you when you were stuck in hell?” Sophie asked shakily. Abbie felt a little bad, she didn’t even notice Sophie that night with everything else that went on, Joe was the one who informed her that Sophie suffered a panic attack.

 

“I’m sorry about that night, nobody was supposed to be there and no Rey isn’t evil.”

 

“But he is a demon.”

 

“Yeah he is but, I’ve met an angel that was a real dick so…” Abbie see that Sophie was still sceptical. “Look I’m meeting up with my sister and Joe later so they can get to know Rey, you should come.”

 

“I don’t know, I don’t want to be a fifth wheel, besides I’m busy here.” Sophie said. Abbie respected her choice the two of them didn’t know each other that well and she was asking her to hang out with a demon.

* * *

Joe tried his hardest to get Jenny to relax, when they got back home to the RV Jenny couldn’t sit still. She yelled and paced up and down and cursed Abbie out then she cried feeling guilty about cursing Abbie out. Abbie called Jenny’s phone and thankfully Joe had picked it up when Jenny was in the shower and Abbie asked them to come to the diner to talk and clear the air between them.

 

Jenny flicked her wooden stirrer sending it flying across the other side of the diner.

“Jenny you need to relax.”

 

“How can I Joe? My sister is in a relationship with an incubus she summoned from hell. I was freaked out when she told me about him, but I wanted to be understanding.”

 

“We still need to be understanding, Abbie is a good judge of character maybe Reynard might be okay.”

 

“He had giant bat wings and horns.”

 

“I had horns too.” Joe reminded her and laughed Jenny frowned and rolled her eyes. At that moment, the Abbie and Reynard walked into the diner, Joe waved them over to the booth.

 

“Hi, hope we didn’t keep you waiting all that long.” Abbie said.

 

“No you didn’t.” Joe said.

 

“So, Jenny, Joe this is Reynard. Reynard this is my sister Jenny and her boyfriend Joe.”

 

“Nice to meet you, I know what you’re thinking: I look different without the horns and the wings and the blood.” Reynard joked. Jenny sat quietly and leered at the demon. Yes, he was an attractive man, but she didn’t like his smile it was too cocky and just a little bit sinister. He put his arm around Abbie and she leaned on him comfortably, they really did look like a couple. “Alright let the interrogation begin.” He joked

 

“So Reynard um when did, how did you and Abbie meet?” Joe asked.

 

“Abbie was running for her life and I saved her from beasts chasing her and she threatened to kill me and we slowly became close. The classic boy meets girl story y’know.”

 

“Yeah I’m sure it was real cute.” Jenny said and leaned forward on her elbows and stared Reynard down. “Look Reynard, I’m just going to make this as plain as day. If you hurt my sister I will hunt you down and torture you so bad you’ll miss hell. I’ll rip open your stomach and make you eat your own guts.  Got it?”

 

Reynard snorted trying not to laugh “Sorry, I got it and I believe you it’s just I remember seeing someone do just that when we were in hell. Funny coincidence.”

 

“Does anyone else feel like having onion rings? Because I could really go for some onion rings.” Joe said trying desperately to lighten to mood.

 

“Jenny, bathroom now.” Abbie said and practically dragged Jenny out of her seat and into the ladies’ room. Abbie checked to make sure that no one was in the stall first. “What the hell?”

 

“Abbie did you really expect me to be cool with the fact that your new boyfriend is a demon from the pits of hell?”

 

“I told you all about Rey and you said you understood how I felt and why I missed him and the guilt I was feeling about leaving him down there. You said that you could relate with everything that happened with Joe.”

 

“Yeah well I lied.” Jenny paused. “I just can’t believe you went behind my back and you said it yourself that you’re not sorry about it.”

 

“If I came to you and asked you to help me save Rey would you have said yes?” Abbie asked, Jenny’s silence was a clear answer. “I had a small feeling deep down that the reason you were more understanding than Crane was because you were feeling guilty about why I ended up in hell in the first place.” Jenny turned away so she wasn’t looking at Abbie but Abbie could see her sister’s reflection in the mirror wiping back tears.

 

“I tried really hard to get you back, every moment you were gone I was scared. Ichabod said that you were stuck with a demon. Joe and I broke into the basement of the old Dutch church because I heard that is where one of Solomon’s grimoire were but it wasn’t there because Dad had the book. I didn’t care to ask why he had it I just wanted to be the one who saved you this time.”

 

“But you did.” Abbie said. “When I broke through the gates I was floating in this place it was like an endless ocean of nothing. I couldn’t speak I couldn’t do anything but then I heard your voice and it lead me back home.”

 

“It did?”

 

“it did.” Abbie confirmed. Jenny hugged her sister.

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t know? Abbie you risked a lot to bring him here. Do you still have feelings for Daniel.”

 

“I ended things with Daniel.”

 

“Then shouldn’t that be a clue that you are in love with your demon boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Abbie sighed. “I don’t know, we’re not even dating not really.”

 

“Abbie this a technically a double date and you two were technically living together for a year. You care about him and he looks like he cares about you.”

 

“He told me he loves me.”

 

“What did you say to him?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Well that’s not surprising.”

 

“What do you mean not surprising?”

 

“Ever since mama died you rarely say the L word.”

 

“We’ve been gone for a while we should get back there.” Abbie hastily went for the door moving passed Jenny, Jenny pulled Abbie arm to stop her from leaving.

 

“Abbie wait don’t you think we should talk about this?” A woman walked inside the bathroom and Abbie was silently grateful that she could avoid the topic.

 

“We will, just not here right now.” Abbie left and walked back to the table, Reynard and Joe were laughing and bonding over whatever.

 

“You two seem to be getting along.” Jenny said sitting back down next to Joe.

 

“Joe just been helping me get caught up with all football and basketball I missed when I was gone. This presidential race what the fuck right?”

 

The date went as smooth as it possibly could, Jenny was grilling Reynard a lot but he took it well and lightened to mood the best way he could.  Abbie was mostly quiet she was still thinking about what Jenny had said. The date ended and Abbie was still deep in thought she didn’t hear what Reynard was saying.

 

“Sorry what?”

 

“I said I think Jenny could warm up to me. You okay you were pretty quiet in there?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine. It’s just that Jenny called you my boyfriend.”

 

“Well aren’t I?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“You guess?”

 

“No, I mean don’t you think it’s a little soon for that label?”

 

“Really?”

 

“I don’t know I mean down there it was long and here it has been a month and I just ended things with Danny so it’s awkward. It’s just all confusing we went from unwilling partners and roomates to friends to lovers. Down there wasn’t any rules and here back in the real world it’s all strange.”

 

Reynard placed his hands on Abbie’s shoulders and then lovingly cupped her face.

“I know it’s strange. It’s fucking weird and we are probably the only people have been thought what we’ve been though. You know how I feel about you Nightlight, I love you and I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?”

 

“After all I did to bring you here, of course I want to be with you.” Abbie said.

 

“That’s a relief.” Reynard said and kissed Abbie’s forehead. “The ball’s in your court with how you want to take things.”

 

“Thank you for always understanding.”

 

“Shit I forgot my coat back in there.” Reynard gave Abbie another kiss and headed back into the diner as Abbie walked to the car.

Abbie got in the car and took a deep breath, Rey had told her he loved her again and she couldn’t say it back. _“Ever since mama died you barely say the L word.”_ Jenny’s words rang in her head. She did’t want to admit it but it was true, she had only said I love you to Jenny and that took many long years apart and many near death experiences.

 

Abbie thought about her past relationships and how they ended. Luke was pretty serious and was talking about moving in together, but she didn’t remember saying she loved him even though she cared deeply for him. When she was headed to Quantico for the first time she cut things off it was hard to restart things. She chalked it up to the impending apocalypse but then again if there was time to teach Ichabod how to use a phone then there was a time to grab a drink with Luke.

 

Then there was Daniel, she respected and cared a lot of about him. But then things ended when she was stationed back in Sleepy Hollow but then he was there and so was the impending evil threat. It was harder to even restart things without a true reconciliation and with the words _I’m in love with you._ Abbie sighed again she hated when Jenny was right.

 

“Going to hell and returning with demon lover is something I didn’t expect from you Abbie.”

Abbie jolted in her seat, sitting casually in the passenger side was Pandora, a muffled scream came from the backseat, Abbie checked there to see a woman bound, gagged and struggling.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Hello, Abbie.” Pandora sang.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You know why I am here.”

 

“No I won’t!”

 

Pandora touched Abbie’s arm and the cuneiform symbols for debt that was branded into her arm burned just as badly as the day it first appeared. Pandora kissed Abbie’s hand and caressed her forehead lovingly. “See what happens when you deny me, the mark burns harder than before.”

 

“Then why do you have this woman here?”

 

“She is an extra incentive, you proved to me twice that you don’t care if any harm falls upon you but you do care what happens to others, it’s admirable. Meet Erica, she is a mother of three and a teacher too. If she dies I can imagine all the young faces full of tears.” Pandora said and Abbie glared at her Ereshkigal was right about Pandora.

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

“My box was broken during the arrival of my husband and a piece was taken by mortals to be sold off to the highest bidder. Mortals are desecrating the temples of old Sumer, the temple where I fell in love with Etu’ilu now lies in ruins, Erica’s church had items from my homeland on display along with the symbol of me and my husband’s love being gawked at by ignorant mortals. I want it back!”

 

“Why can’t you do it yourself?”

 

“My limited magic is being used to preserve a god, and there is something inside the walls of that building that is preventing me from entering in such a weakened state.”

 

“Where is this place?”

Pandora smiled and told Abbie the directions then she and the woman disappeared. At that moment Reynard came back and opened the car door worried when he saw how distressed Abbie looked.

 

“What’s wrong?” Abbie rolled up her sleeve and showed the brand on her arm.

 

“I need your help.”

 

* * *

Reynard and Abbie pulled up across the street from the Cunningham Manor. The Cunninghams were a very important and influential family in Sleepy Hollow and Tarrytown they had long roots that could be traced to Mayflower. They even owned the town’s first bank.

Parked inside the Cunningham’s property were black vans where men were unloading boxes. Abbie opened the glove compartment and took out some binoculars and used them to scope out what was going on. The crates and boxes that had fragile stickers plastered all over it.

 

“I wonder what’s inside?” Reynard mused.

 

“Mesopotamian artefacts.” Abbie replied. She had heard during her time in Quantico, that certain Evangelical Christian owned businesses were smuggling in broken tablets, slabs and statues from the ancient temples destroyed by Daesh. Abbie suspected that whoever stumbled upon Pandora’s box felt like a very lucky bastard about to hit the jackpot. Abbie noticed some men loading a statue of a lamassu that reminded her of Luga into the mansion.

 

“How’s your arm?” Reynard asked.

 

“It stings, but I’m fine. I try not to think about it, I actually forgot about it for a while but just when I was feeling happy here they come to shit on my parade.”

Reynard took hold of Abbie’s hand and saw the brand right there on her arm. He blamed Ichabod, it was his wife that caused it and Abbie was too much of a damn saint to tell him about it. Once again suffering in silence but he was glad that she confided in him. Reynard kissed her arm which made Abbie smile.

“So Scully, you want to fool around while we wait?”

 

“As tempting as that sounds Mulder I’m gonna say no. Why don’t you tell me about how this works, this whole illegal artefact liberation heist.”

 

“Ok, but this is off the record don’t go pulling out the handcuffs outside of the bedroom Ms Fed.”

 

Abbie held up her right hand and promised.

“Alright so, this is how it works we look at what’s on display at a museum and do our research to see if it has any importance to the supernatural community.”

 

“The supernatural community?”

 

“Yes, this is a thing. My accomplice Bea she makes the deals sees who wants what and how much they are willing to pay. Then we get our forgery guy Kit and he just does excellent work. We scope out the place for a few days to see how security works and then I make the switch.” Reynard boasted.

 

“Blending into the shadows.” Abbie said. Reynard noticed the way Abbie was looking at him and felt the need to mention some of his good deeds.

 

“Yeah, well there was the occasional pro-bono jobs. Like when my team were in England half of the jobs were free on important cultural treasures. A good portion of British Museum is now filled with forgeries thanks to us.”

 

“Alright y’all were a bunch of Robin Hoods. Did you have an end goal?”

 

Reynard eyes got big and he had that sinful sexy smirk. “Did we? It was the hope diamond, once we stole that we would retire.”

 

“Sounds nice. You know I’m a little surprised to hear that you had a team. Thought you would do it solo.”

 

“I burnt a lot of bridges before being banished, we had an argument over…I can’t even remember something stupid. Something along the lines of _they needed me more than I needed_ them and I went to do the deal with the witches alone and you know the rest.”

 

“When you’re back in the city you can fix it, connect with old friends and lovers and tell them you’re taken.” Abbie said whilst looking through the binoculars, “Look they are getting ready to go.”

 

“Now’s our chance.” Abbie held on tightly to Reynard’s hand and the shadows enveloped them both but like always she felt secure and protected. Reynard slipped through the small gap of the window and darted between the shadows avoiding the streetlights, Reynard brought them inside the Cunningham manor by moving underneath the doors.

 

The house was even bigger on the inside they took a moment just to look around. They saw Elenore Cunningham enter the foyer and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “God it’s cold are the doors closed?” she walked to the dining room and Abbie and Reynard followed in the shadows on the floors and corners.  The movers had finished rearranging the room and setting up the auction podium. The large statues were covered with white sheets and the table had smaller items in glass cases included the broken piece of Pandora’s box.

 

“There it is.” Abbie whispered.

 

“That’s all ma’am we’ll be back to clear things up tomorrow we just need you sign here.” Said the man in charge. Elenore took the notepad from him and signed away. She then excused herself to prepare for the party. The auction items were now guarded by two security guards. Reynard and Abbie rapidly slipped through cracks and dark shadows of this house to get to the far side of the back, Reynard spun threads of shadows and extended his reach to grab hold of a lamp and throw it at the window. Abbie focused enough of her magic to blow a hard burst of wind that blew open the unlocked doors.

 

“What on earth was that?” Elenore and the movers went to go and investigate. “I can’t believe this is happening now. This weather is so unpredictable!”

 

Abbie and Reynard zipped back into the auction room and emerged from the shadows. Reynard kept watched as Abbie went through the items on the glass table. She saw the dark piece of wood with many carvings people, monsters and cuneiform. Abbie touched the box and her body shivered, her mind went back to the day the box shattered and when she dove into the depths of hell.

“I got it let’s go.” Abbie choked out. Reynard went to her side and engulfed her back into the shadows. They could hear Elenore yelling on the phone for someone to come over to fix the window, and easily went past everyone unnoticed. Reynard darted back outside and passed through the slightly ajar car window, Reynard then let the shadows dissipate. It was as if they had never left the car at all, and they were in and out so fast.

 

Abbie held up the piece of Pandora’s box, she could feel the hum of energy that radiated from it, it wanted to be whole. Abbie handed the piece to Reynard and drove off to the meeting point.

* * *

In a woodland area on the outskirts of town and just close enough to Pandora’s lair is where Abbie and Reynard have been waiting for close to an hour. Abbie was feeling anxious her arm was hurting again, the brand was preventing her arm for healing properly Pandora’s magic was fighting against Talia’s.

 

The clinking of a chains dragging across the dirt brought Abbie out of her thoughts. Pandora had her hostage Erica still bound, her feet were shackled and her skin on her wrists had chaffed against the restraints and were bloodied and raw. Her big green eyes pleaded with Abbie to help, Abbie couldn’t help but think of her time in hell being dragged through the ashen forest by Katrina’s familiar.

 

“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me Abbie.” Pandora smiled.

 

“Let her go first.” Abbie demanded.

 

“No.”

 

“You heard her let the woman go.” Reynard said standing by Abbie’s side.

 

“Please restrain your demon.”

 

Abbie silently asked Reynard to back down and she approached Pandora and handed her the piece of the box back to Pandora. She happily took it back and summoned the rest of her box. It was illuminated in a hazy blue glow and the pieces fit together perfectly. Satisfied Pandora dragged her poor hostage and shoved the woman towards Abbie, Reynard caught and helped to woman untie the restaints.

 

“Get rid of this. NOW!” Abbie demanded holding her arm. Pandora used one sharp long finger nail to cut the palm of her own hand. She then took hold of Abbie’s arm and let a few droplets of blood fall on the brand. The brand was absorbed into the blood and was removed from Abbie’s skin. She snatched her arm back and looked over it the skin was clear and perfectly unmarred.

 

“We’re even now.”

 

“Of course we are. I am glad we could be of assistance to each other Abbie. I’m sad that we won’t make a habit out of it. Don’t worry I won’t let the other witness know about this.” With that Pandora left and returned to her lair.

Abbie went back to go and help Reynard with Erica, he removed the gag from her mouth and the woman instantly broke down crying hysterically and gasping for air.

 

“Oh god! Oh God! My kids my husband I need to get back oh my god!”

 

“It’s okay, hello Erica right? I am Agent Abbie Mills with the FBI I’ll take you back to your family.”

 

“You’ll arrest that woman right? She pretended to be the parent of a student. Is she an alien, is that why the FBI is here?”

 

Reynard touched Erica’s cheek and used a mild seduction ability to get her to relax. “Let’s just get you home first and Agent Mills will answer your questions”

* * *

 

Gideon was disgusted at thick rivers of blood flowed down his back, his razor sharp rusted wings was protruded and the blunted blades were stuck under the skin and scraping against his bones.

He was still weak and he did not like it, Tahir was a nice replacement to the faun, but he had to be honest he missed the satyr that followed him around aeons ago.

 

“My Prince.” Tahir called stepping out on the balcony with his head bowed. “I have been in contact with the members of the White Thorn and they have informed me that Moloch was defeated last year in a small town in the United States called Sleepy Hollow.”

 

“Do what you need to do to get us there.” Gideon replied.


End file.
